Brigitte "Rosie" Stark
Brigitte "Rosie" Stark is a twenty-seven year old Corporal and shocktrooper in Squad Seven and one of the main characters in Valkyria Chronicles. She is played by Megumi Toyoguchi in the Japanese version and Hedy Burress in the English version. Profile Formerly a bartender and songstress,she still bears the nickname "Rosie", given to her by the bar-going regulars. Despite her education (and with it her military training) ending at middle-school level, experience with her town watch earned her the rank of Corporal in the militia. Her hobbies include cards, which she picked up while working her bar job. She often plays Faldio, winning ten games to his five. After losing her family in an imperial Darcsen hunt that hit her village as a child, she grew up blaming the Darcsens, and hated them well into adulthood. However, through her interaction with and sudden separation from Isara, Rosie was able to move beyond her prejudice and understand the true importance music held to her. After the war, Rosie became a singer and her debut song, "A Love Passed On", was a hit across Europa. Now a popular singer who performs concerts all over the continent, Rosie still returns home each summer to visit the grave of a friend she lost in the war. She hopes her songs of peace bring some light into the lives of those suffering in wartime. Stats 'Base Stats' *HP - 235 *Accuracy - 10 *Evasion - 10 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 398 *Accuracy - 44.7 *Evasion - 31.4 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Desert Allergy' - An allergy to dust and sand leads to a steady drain of HP while in a sandy area. *'Strong Willed' - Plowing through oncoming fire by sheer force of will, she takes less damage from interception fire. *'Big Sister' - She can't just abandon her fellow shocktroopers. If any are nearby, her abilities are enhanced. *'Song of Peace' - Seeing Darcsens nearby brings the song she never got to share with Isara to her lips, filling her with strength. Battle Potentials *'Undercover Fire' - When crouching, their attack power is boosted. *'Undodgeable Shot' - Attacks have a set probability of being impossible for enemies to evade. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. *'Double Attack' - They have a set chance of being able to attack twice consecutively. Battle Potentials (Valkyria Chronicles 2) Shocktrooper *'Firing Stance' - *'Close Combat' - *'Ammo Refill -' Trooper Veteran *'Firing Stance -' *'Shielded Shot -' *'Unevadable Shot -' Trooper Elite *'Firing Stance -' *'Kamikaze -' *'Double Attack -' Commando *'Firing Stance -' *'Fearless Will -'' *'Perfect Dodge -' Gunner *'''Firing Stance - *'First Aid Boost' - *'Prone Attack -' Gunner Elite *'Firing Stance -' *'Close Quarters -' Heavy Gunner *'Firing Stance' - *'Max Exploit' - Quotes Upon Selection *"I'm on it." *"Let's do this thing." Attacking *"Hrrh!" *"Go down!" *"Here I come!" Upon Killing a foe *"Heh." *(Blows Kiss) Enemy Sighted *New target sighted." *"Enemy sighted." Team Attack *"Make room for me!" *"We'll take 'em by storm." *"Hey, count me in!" *"Make room, Largo!" *"Make room, Cherry!" (P)Potentials *"Aww... This place is a dust trap." (Desert Allergy) *"Ain't no stopping me!" (Strong Willed) *"After me, kiddos." (Big Sister) *"Isara, this is for you." (Song of Peace (B) Potentials *"Ha! this ain't even fair!" (Undercover fire) *"Just try dodging me!" (Undodgable Shot) *"Hey! Lucks a kind of skill." (Dud Mine) *"I'm just getting warmed up!" (Double Attack) Healed by Ragnaid *"Who loves ya?" Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" *"You gotta help! Please!" *"Work your magic! Do you hear me!?" *"Don't you dare leave me, Largo!" *"Come on! Pull through, Cherry!" HP Critical *"... This ain't nothin'." *"My body ain't listenin' to me." Unconsciousness *"... Damn it." 'Retreat: ' *"Rgh, this is embarrassing... Sorry boss. I'm outta here." Trivia *In Valkyria Chronicles Rosie has her own Report "War Without Weapons", which further develops her character and expands upon her hatred towards Darcsens in the early stages of the game. *Rosie turned down Vario Kraatz's request to become her apprentice. *In Valkyria Chronicles 2. Rosie is a non-canon playable character that can be unlock by leveling the Shocktrooper Class to 50. *Rosie was part of the original set of gashapon figures released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release alongside Alicia, Isara, and Eleanor. *Rosie also appears in the Valkyria Chronicles "Bikini" gashapon figures set. Rosie brigitte stark valkyria chronicles 1.jpg Image-thumb30 copy.jpg|Rosie Gashapon Figurine Category:Squad 7 Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Anime